Pursuit Of The Green And Silver Dragon
by EcstasyOfSesshoumaru
Summary: Pansy has changed A LOT, and now she plans to make a certain drop dead gorgeous Slytherin her own, but what if the new D.A.D.A. professor has his eye on her, can she resist the seductive voice, and looks of her professor? Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: I own not rights to Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does!

* * *

It had been a long summer for Pansy Parkinson, the 17 year old girl had nowhere to go, and she soon would be starting

her 7th year at Hogwarts. Her family had been killed by the Dark Lord after they decided to stay neutral during the war. So

now she temporarily was living in a room above the Three Broomsticks, The Parkinson Manor was just too big for a girl to

stay at alone. The once pug-faced girl had now grown into her looks over the summer, her nose finally fit her face, and her

short stick straight black hair was now well past her elbows. She was no longer pudgy; she had grown into a woman. She no

longer looked in the mirror and saw the little pug of a girl.

She had just finished shopping for school supplies so she truly and utterly exhausted. The whole Parkinson fortune now

belonged to her. This year would be completely different; she refused to be called pug faced. Or for a matter of fact to be

ignored by a certain drop dead gorgeous Slytherin. Pansy got an evil grinch-like smirk "This…is MY year"

The day of the new school year would began came in like a lion, Pansy carefully picked out her outfit. It was muggle

clothing she had bought over the summer while she was in New York City America at a store called Hot Topic. She had

fishnet black stockings, a neon green plaid skirt with too many useless zippers, knee high boots with buckles all the way down

the sides, and a long sleeved black shirt with the muggle band Metallica written on the front in green flame, which she

charmed to appear real. She wore her hair in an outrageous spiky style that accentuated her new neon green streaks, she had

on thick black and silver liner, slight blush, and light pink green apple lip gloss. She loaded her stuff into her trunk and picked

up her cat Daeva ( means Evil Spirit ), she was now ready.

When she arrived at the train station she felt her stomach churn a bit. Right in front of her boarding the train was "The

Famous Harry Potter", the weasel, and that hairy mudblood know-it-all. Sighing she loaded her trunk onto the platform…

_hhhmmm __now to find somewhere to sit. _Just as she was stepping onto the train she hear a cat call from behind her, turning

around she comes face to face with no other that Blaise Zambini.

"What do you want Zambini"

"You know me then, well that's odd because I have never had the pleasure of meeting you before"

"That's what you think" She smirked.

"Is that so? Well then who pray tell are you?"

"Pansy Parkinson you git." Zambini stares at her dumbfounded. "Geez it's not that shocking don't flat line!" Steamed a bit

Pansy rolls her eyes.

Draco P.O.V.

I watch as Zambini react in a shocked manner to whatever the gorgeous girl that is now boarding the train said to him.

_What __did she say to make him react like that?_ I smirk as the girl glances back at Zambini once more and gives him a

disgusted look. _She reminds me of someone_.

"Yo Zambini what are you doing with your mouth hanging open? Your creating a puddle at your feet."

"Tha- tha- tha- tha-"

"That what! Spit it out!"

"That was Pansy!"

"Your kidding...THAT was Parkinson!"

3rd person P.O.V.

Pansy made her way through the narrow hallway of the train, finally she fins an empty compartment, or so she thought.

As she entered she finds the probably the hottest guy, besides Draco that she had ever seen. His long auburn hair was pulled

back into a low pony tail, and he had his left ear pierced, when he looked up and smiled, Pansy felt her heart skip a beat and

her knees go weak.

"I-Im sorry I didn't know somebody was in here" She turns to leave.

"Wait! You can stay if you'd like, its fine with me"

Pansy turns around and cautiously takes her seat across from him, staring at the toe of her boots the whole time.

Bill's P.O.V.

I study the girl sitting in front of me, she very beautiful, her style reminds me of myself in a way.

"By the way Im Bill, Bill Weasley" _Did I just see a bit of annoyance flash in her eyes? _I reach out to shake her hand, she

takes it. "Im Pansy, Pansy Parkinson" _Why does that name ring a bell?_

"Not to be rude, but aren't you a bit old to be here?" She asks.

"Well" I laugh "You see I am going to be the new D.A.D.A. teacher."

"Really?" She snorts "Do you think you'll actually last more than a year?"

I smirk "I don't think Dumbledore himself could get rid of me"

She sighs then looks at her watch, a muggle item Da told me about. "Oops will you excuse me please, I need to change

into my school robes" and with that she left.

When she returned I tried to hide my shock, _she was a Slytherin! She didn't act like one! Now I remember! I heard _

_her __about her parents deaths, Ron wouldn't shut up about it; apparently He-who-must-not-be-named killed them _

_because __they wished to stay neutral during the war_.

Pansy P.O.V.

Oh _great now he's looking at me like I was some sort of side show freak._ I was now feeling a bit self conscious.

* * *

Authors note: Sorry for the short Chapter! Please review!


	2. Authors Note

Authors note:

Okay some of you guys might want to kill me for not updating, but im thinking about revising the first chapter. Pansy is a blonde in the book and I do like to stay true to the book ( I just liked the movie Pansy better :p). And with the Draco thing…well it never actually says they are dating so, im just going to make it like Draco would hang out with her and treat her like a guy friend, and so to others they might look like a couple but truly Draco only thought of her as one of the guys.


End file.
